


Omiko Gets Schooled

by Izissia



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The probably canon events of how a two star captain gets disciplined for losing hillariously to a punky Matoi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omiko Gets Schooled

“Hrr…” Omiko’s heel slammed against the ground beneath her. “I’ll show you…” she snarled, her iris shifted from green to red with an angry snap, her tongue lolling free from her maw, “The power of a two star’s uniform!” Snap! Snap! In a dazzling display of sparkles and stars, Omiko’s outfit was yanked tight into her flesh, like having the bindings of a corset yanked TIGHT behind her! She wheezed in pleasure as her tennis ball ladden skirt curled upwards, growing shorter and shorter, her tits were swallowed by her plain white dress, her whole outfit hungrily consuming her flesh.

“Heheheheh… Scared, Matoi~?” the life fiber infused bitch pants, the most striking change to her now ultraskimpy outfit was the massive protrusion that burst between Omiko’s thighs. The sharky blonde’s triumphant shaft held straight upwards, thin red fibers wrapped around it, making it pulsate and glow as her tongue spills free from her mouth, “After I’m done with this game~” Omiko drools, fat gobs of spittle pouring from her face, and landing PWAP against the uncut crown of her throbbing, blonde cock. “I’m gonna break your ass with my hundred ball onslaught~.”  
“Eugh…” Matoi scoffed, her head shook to and fro. Naturally, even so early in her quest for revenge, a dork like Omiko was no match for her. Omiko’s uproarious laughter filled the air as the whole court stared in isbelief. The tennisbitch’s tongue long enough to ooze from her lips, down and down towards that towering shaft, coiling her length around the tip of her shaft before she snarled in pleasure, retreating her snakelike tongue right back into her maw. “Can we just get this over with?”  
“It’s your serve, Matoi~.” Ryuko felt a gentle blush creep onto her cheeks.  
“I.. Knew that.” she scoffs. A voice cried out from the crowd.  
“Hooooi! Bestie! You can do it!” Mako gave a good few punching gestures, her shadowboxing quite magnificent, as was her encouraging wink. Ryuko’s lips tugged up at the sides, she tossed the ball upwards, and proceeded to utterly destroy not just Omiko’s hopes and dreams, but her outfit as well.

From the day forwards, the mere thought of the words ‘sen-i-soshitsu’ would send shudders of equal parts humiliation and anger throughout her body. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” she wasn’t naked anymore however, dressed in her more casual clothes after Ryuko had destroyed her life fiber uniform. She grovelled beneath Satsuki’s glorious rear, the student council president not even gracious enough to look down on her. “Sorry, sorry, so-”  
“Nonon.” Satsuki’s voice silenced her grovelling with resounding efficiency, “Deal with this.”  
“Awww, do I have to?” Nonon smirks, draped sideways across her chair, her pretty pinkette eyes drifted down to the worshipful disgrace of a tennis captain, “She said she was sorry, didn’t she~?” the pinkette snorts, tapping her baton against her lips as Satsuki simply let out a gentle huff, and strode away, her high heels clacking against the ground, Nonon’s eyes just rolled.  
“Jeeze, shouldn’t this be the doggy’s responsibility?” she shot a glare towards Uzu, the boy simply shrugs, as Nonon’s booties hit the ground. The conductress sauntered towards the tearful Omiko, the blonde’s crying had stopped at least, clop, clop. “Sit up straight.” Nonon smiles, her piercing voice filling the air. Omiko complied immediately, naturally. She was now on her knees, her hefty tits sloshed and jiggled from the speed at which she’d shot upwards. “Good girl. Do a good enough job here, and we’ll see about getting your uniform re-instated~.” Nonon smiles sweetly, her fingers coiling into the front of her dress.  
Up and up Nonon’s skirt was lifted, and up and up Omiko’s eyes went, her face twisted into that of pure shock at the absolute monster held between Nonon’s thighs! SMACK! That massive, flaccid length sprung free from Nonon’s skirt, striking against the fat titted blonde’s face. “How do you.. Hide that?” Omiko’s eyes had to cross to stare at the massive, ebony length held between Nonon’s thighs! The pinkette’s tiny frame only stood to make the massive flared length before her look even bigger.  
“Tsk tsk~” Nonon cracked, bringing her baton crashing down against the kneeling girls rear, “I didn’t say you could talk, did I?”  
“Mhmff..” Omioko bit her elongated tongue, eager to show her submission.  
“Now ten.. Kiss~!” Nonon’s piercing lips smiled, immediately the blonde Hakodate’s lips were stretched around that fat flared length! It throbbed against her, revealing it was totally, completely flaccid! Her backside swayed in the air behind her as she leant nearer and nearer to that totally soft cock, burying her face between Nonon’s thighs, her jaw was stretched, and soon her throat was too. Nonon’s fingers curled into her twin drills as that length was pointed straight down, straight down her fucking throat!  
Omiko quickly lost track of how rapidly the 'kiss’ had devolved into her face being YANKED down on Nonon’s shaft! Which by now was truly rock hard! The tiny pinkette railed her face with a mouthwatering, and eyewatering fervor! Omiko’s thong was soaked throuugh beneath her casual shorts below! She.. Loved this! Her eyes rolled wildly within her skull as she reaches her hands forwards to massage Nonon’s plush skirted booty! “Mhmmmmf!” she moans, spit flying from her face as Nonon let out a laugh!  
“This is supposed to be a punishment, you know~?” Omiko’s face nodded eagerly along that length, “Well. Do a good job, and you’ll get this all over again!” Nonon smiles, as her maestro hips steadily built towards a crescendo! her ebony shaft flexes and throbs, lubricated from tip to base in Omiko’s spit! Nonon’s dangling nutsack struck her chin again and again! Her grip grew tighter and tighter! Nonon barelling every, last, inch of her shaft balls deep into Omiko’s face! Hilting her length in the cockwarmer Omiko called her throat!  
SPRRRRT! With only a sharp inhale to signal her climax, Nonon’s massive, gooey eruption poured deep, deep into Omiko’s gut! The blonde tennisbitch gargled it down as her gut was stretched full of that potent cumload! Her eyes rolled back into her head. SHLOCK~! Nonon’s hips yanked right back, and sent the last of her load spraying across the other’s face, and tits! The tennischamps cumdripping face fell forwards and she giddily made out with Nonon’s feet.

“Thank you~” Omiko gasped, Nonon’s thick jizzm pouring from her face, her features and tits just blasted with it.  
“Nani sore~.”


End file.
